Bodfish
Bodfish is located at the southern most part of the Kern-Valley. It's Town Hall, Militia Shack, and NCR outpost, are all built on the high-way leading into Bakersfield. The Town main population live in Bodfish Proper, scattered about the hills of Lake Issabella. A small amount of Bodfish Prospectors have set up a base in the ruins of Lake issabella. Buildings of Interest Town Hall The Town hall was originally, before NCR occupation, the "Palace" Of the previous leader. It was a two-story metal shack supported by large wooden beams, with corrigated steel sheet roofs. The main room houses a large, round table made of glass, where Bodfishs' leaders can speak about their concerns. A room leading away from the right of this one is the Museum of Bodfish, run by Neddy Ore. It is essentially a room full of crudely made diarahmas, where Neddy will speak avidly with anyone willing to listen about their townships short history. In the room leading from this one, is the kitchen, where the Mayor prepares his own meals. With help from his Ghoul Servant, Besch. The second story is the Mayors living Quarters, consisting of a single bedroom, bathroom, and study. The Mayor keeps mounted Heads on the walls of his study, along with mounted Death-Claw Claws in his bed-room. The Bathroom contains a safe where he keeps all of his private paper-work, along with a last-minute defense mechanism, a Hunting Rifle. Militia Head-Quarters essentially a large, squared tent surrounded by a wooden barricade, this is where Commander John John lives, eats, and trains. Under his wing are the members of the Bodfish militia, which spread from the Library to the French Bridge, and also patrol the Canyons workings. The tent essentially houses John Johns' Cot and fridge, but outside is where he trains new recruits, and makes Militia weaponry that no other citizens are allowed to use. A repair and reloading bench are right outside his tent, and a Sunset Sarsparilla machine is at the wooden gates entrance. In the Circumference of the rounded walls are several folded up sleeping cots, locked weapons cabinets, several training dummies, and usually recruits and experienced Militia Members. NCR OutPost This used to be an embassy to the Valley, that the Bodfish people were keen to gloat over. It is the only Pre-War building in BodFish, a Two-Story Farm-house located just above the old river path. Now, it is an NCR Ranger Outpost. The Rangers here are instructors, teaching Rangers that stay in California Borders how to be Rangers. When a passing Military unit passes through, they are made welcome to stay for the night at the building. The Yard for the building serves as the Ranger training post, with climbing walls and shooting targets all along the track. Inside the foyer is a ramshackle library of training manuals and Pre-War military books, along with several wasteland manuals. Also on the first level is the main barracks, kitchen, and Main Bathroom. Upstairs is the Head Rangers Living quarters, a private bathroom, and emergency armory. Baldies Wares Baldies is a general shop for the populace of Bodfish, mostly serving as a place to sell spare food for some essentials such as New-Reno magazines, a New Shovel, or maybe some decent equipment made in the Boneyard. It has a polic to not sell any weapons, but the owner keeps a hunting shot-gun under the counter in case of trouble. Kevin Arms Joseph Kevin sells civilian weaponry here. While his stock consists of Pistols and Rifles, he keeps the locals protected, and offers shooting advice to willing customers. His stock is very low grade, but it sells well, and is relatively cheap. The Shadie Man The shadie man opened many years ago, making it one of the oldest dens for drinking in Bodfish. While not the only bar in town, it is the only one of great repute. the beer isn't too bad, and the company keeps you coming back. It is most frequented by Militia Members, travelling traders, and those who like creepy hermits to hand them treasure maps. Oddly enough, the Shadie Man is one of the few bars that still have corner Booths. Water Plant This large, concrete giant was originally the Western half of the Dam keeping Lake Issabella from flooding the canyon and the Town. Now, the West half serves as a great-big Water purification plant, and as a large part of the California drinking water supply. It is run mostly by NCR technicians not sent to Mojave, and Water Merchants who supply here for the various communities. While it technically does not belong to Bodfish, it is nearest their territory, and their militia usually does the runs around the Dam, so many assume Bodfish practically runs the place. Which, is not true. the only people at the dam from Bodfish are traders, and a few of the trainee mechanics. The Lodge Located in the ruins of The Lake Issabella High-School, the Lodge belongs to a society of Powerful people through-out the Valley. they convene here a few times a month to tell of their great accomplishments, whether they slaughtered a few Deathclaws or bought a lot of territory. The current Leader, Baxter Hendrian. He owns the N.K.V/N.C.R Farmlands, along with a few Brahmin ranches in RidgeCrest, and some large tracts of land in Bakersfield. The Fields The Fields is the Farmland/Brahmin Herding zone in Lake Issabella. Many plants are gorwn in sections, while Brahmin are raised in the other sections. It is very prosperous, feeding many citizens of the Valley. The only thing it lacks is enough hands to tend it. Every day, Brahmin escape because there wasn't someone watching, or plants dry up because they weren't watered in time. Pyches Den just an average looking shack in the middle of Lower Bodfish, along an irradiated creek, is Pyches Den. Pyche is both a Dealer of illegal chemicals and a maker. in his basement, which is flooded with two feet of radioactive water, is where he keeps both his stash and the supplies necessary to make pycho, Jet, mentats, Turbo, and Med-X. The actual house has a bedroom that smells like a dead ghoul, and a kitchen that smells like a dead but not dying ghoul. The Library In the ruins of Lake Issabells old Library and public offices is the new library of Bodfish, hoem fo any new boks that are made, or old ones recovered. Teddy Ore runs the Library section in the old library building, keeping ancient magazines, pre-War novels, and other relics of the tome descriptor. Lidia Ore, Teddies daughter, runs the Library set in the old public offices, sending out couriers and messengers requesting copies of new manuals from across the wastes. Currently, she has a collection fo over one hundred journals, survival guides, and gibberish on paper made with the last two-hundred years. People Of Bodfish Mayor Elijah Write Mayor Write was a profound supporter of the Joining of the NCR, and was rumored to be the one that killed the Chieftain that rule dbefore him. He is a tall and strapping man, with large muscles that seem trapped in his Business suit. While to many he seems a likeable old man who can manage the towns day-to-day affairs, he is actually a most cunning leader. Many of his scars came from when he would run into N.K.V territory to steal supplies and assassinate officers. This has left him a hatred of the N.K.V. Besides this, his only other vice is that he is rascist against ghouls. His servant, Besch, used to be called Bitch. He abuses her physically, enjoying tormenting her by calling her "Zombie" And cutting her open. No one knows this, and he keeps it well secret. Commander John John John John is tall, musclebound, and tactically minded. His only weakness seems to be that he has no ambition. He was a natural choice for the old Chieftains second-man, but when democracy was established, he decided to not run for mayor like many supposed he would, instead vowing to right the wrongs of the former leaders war policies. Many people died under the old chiefs commands, but John John has boosted surviving militia numbers greatly. He has taught them guerilla fighting, and how to take the higher land and keep everything below. His personal specialty is knife fighting, but he is proficient enough with a service rifle, which he teaches the use of to the militia. Although, he does give special melee lessons to those who prove likeable. Baldy Baldy became a Ghoul long ago, and has been loving it. he has never encountered anti-Ghoul comments, namely because he runs the only general store in town. And he is actually widely liked through-out town. Most people hold a small affection for him, and many childern call him Uncle Baldy. He also has many contacts through-out the wastes, ensuring he is the first in town to hear goings on in the world. He also has a lot of stock from around the wastes, making his store not only popular, but vital to the towns economic needs. Joseph Kevin Joseph Kevin works at the Town hall as Commisioner of local affairs. Which means he is in control of where buildings are built, and where public spending goes. The man is thought to be a stand-up man, keeping the interests of the people in his heart. In reality, the bespectacled man is making it liable for him to be the next mayor. He knows many secrets in Bodfsh, and knows how to use them with deadly efficiency. He knows the Mayors Rascism, and that keeps him in control of public spending. He also has a dislike of John John, simply calling him John. He thinks that John John is to militaristic for the good of the town. Before all this, he ran (and still technically runs) the Kevin Arms shop. His brother, Klein Kevin, made weapons and ammo for the shop, teaching three apprentices. One of them left for other prospects, but the other two still work with Joseph and Klein. Kleing handles selling, since Joseph has very little time for shop running now-a-days. Neddy Ore A patron of the Shady man and the twon historian, Neddy is an old coot, with curly silver beard and blue-jeans overalls over an ancient, pre-War flannel Shirt. While his sight is starting to go, he still knows the most about the Kern-Valleys vibrant history before the bombs, telling wonderful tales of the glorious mining boom and Whiskey Flats. Neddy, while generally distant from humanity, has some missions he needs doing before he passes away. Specifically, he would like someone to get a special artifact from the Kernville History Museum: A bonified typing machine from the old west, so that he can writ ehis memoires and historical knowledge in peace. Pyche Pyche is the biggest dealer and manufacturer in Bodfish, making chems like crazy at night, and setting up runners and deliveries at day. he has a special deal with the mayor, ensuring that he will never be caught for his crimes, in exchange for sereval hundred caps, and Pyches word that he won't sell to or hire ghouls. But, Pyche fears he will loose all of this very soon. Thanks to the irradiated Waters under his home, and a malnutritious diet of irradiated foods, Pyche is slowly going Ghoul himself. He hides it well, wearing a large hood in the daytime with a bandana and sunglasses, and he usually has a runner deliver to the mayors office now. But he fears that if the mayor finds out, he will be brought to justice. Teddy ore Neddy ores little Brother, teddy is slightly younger than Neddy, with pepper hair instead of Silver. He keeps himself nice looking, with his hair tied back, and his beard kep shaved. He usually wears soem form of Pre-War business apparel, though he wears a casual dress when he is not working at the Library. He has a daughter, Lidia, who runs the library over from his. Teddy loves old books. he won't allow them to leave the library, and he pressured everyone in town to give him any legible script from before the bombs. This has lead to a falling out with his daughter, who only seems interested in new works of literature. Teddy pays extra for pre-War books and magazine, up to fifty Caps/75CR Dollars for a magazine, and 100 Caos/200NCR Dollars. Lidia Ore Lidia Ore is the Daughter of Teddy Ore. She is only twenty-six, with chestnut hair kept back in a bun. She wears Brahmin-Skin Overalls and a Gecko Skine Blouse. She has perscription glasses that help her see far ditances, giving her a rather awkward look. Lidia runs the Branch of the Library that collects new manuscripts from all over the Wastes. She even has a copy of the D.C Wasteland Survival guide, despite its' errors. Her passion for newer literature has lead her to seperate from her father, who only collects ancient manuscripts. Lidia pays a good price for anything written within the last two hundred years. Journals and actual books go for 100 Caps/200NCR Dollars, while Notes, scraps of writing, and collected pieces of writing go for 50 Caps/100NCR dollars. Baxter Henrian Baxter Hendrian was Born in New-Reno, Nevada, and started life as a caravaneers son. When he turned twenty, he began his own company, shuttling goods across the wastes from his old offices in Ridgecrest to Bakersfield. Then, at age fourty, he began buying up properties within the NCR and outside, ensuring that he ran a large portion of business with the land. Now, at age sixty, he aims to officiate his lifes plan: Make the first corporation to grace the wastes. In order to complete this, he needs to solidate his hold in the valley. he will need enforcers and "Employees" to ensure that all the local shops are bought up. But for now, he'll deal with the big ones, Like Baldies or prio's. he pays handsomely well,a nd also runs the Lodge, where he consolidates his future stock-holders and captain of industry. Category:Kern Valley